Bajo la lluvia
by Cotton Blue
Summary: Verás... es difícil explicar algo que escondí durante años... Mangapokéshipping. LEMON. Todos los derechos reservados a Pokémon
1. Parte 1

**ADVERTENCIA: Este Two-shot contiene Lemon (contenido erótico)**

* * *

Era un día muy caluroso, los Pidgeott recién llegaban del norte, los Bellosoom salían de su escondite para hacer su típico baile y darle bienvenida al verano, pero para las demás personas en Kanto, era más que una simple fecha. La verdad es que nunca un pueblo se había visto tan colorido como lo era Pueblo Paleta, que le estaba dando la bienvenida a algo más que el verano...

De pronto, un rayo de luz cubrió la vista de un chico que acababa de entrar al Pueblo Paleta, todos estaban pendientes de sus pasos, era un chico bastante alto con su chaqueta al hombro y su cabello se notaba desde la distancia.

Aquel chico era Red, quien estaba muy feliz de volver a encontrarse con sus amigos, ya que él se fue por mucho tiempo a la región de Unova a entrenar con sus pokémon.

Los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta estaban muy emocionados, un héroe estaba en su pueblo y pertenecía a él, pero el que tenía honores de estrechar la mano con el gran Campeón no era nada menos que el Profesor Oak, quien lo vio crecer en su vida como entrenador pokémon.

Sin duda era un día muy especial para todos y especialmente para Red, él tenía una gran sonrisa de emoción al ver de nuevo a sus amigos, estaba ansioso por contarles todas las aventuras que vivió y lo que aprendió.

\- Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Red - Luego de que el joven y el Prof. Oak terminaban de saludarse, una voz se escuchó atrás de ellos. Era un dulce y tranquila voz

Aquella voz pertenecía a la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona, Erika.

\- Erika... ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Red asombrado al ver que la mujer estaba aquí, de seguro tuvo que ser un gran viaje

\- Los años han pasado rápido y tú también has crecido mucho -Erika tomo una pausa y prosiguió - Todos queríamos verte, lo malo es que Misty no pudo venir por...

Red bajó la mirada e interrumpió a la chica, apretó sus puños y su rostro lo escondió en su cabello

\- Es porque está de viaje, ¿no? -Hubo un completo silencio en el pueblo pero Erika dio una carcajada

\- Claro que no, Misty ya volvió. Ella no puede venir porque debe encargarse del gimnasio, de verdad tenía ganas de venir

Red abrió bien los ojos y corrió hacía la salida de Pueblo Paleta, su bolso se lo había dejado al Prof. Oak y sin explicaciones dejó el Pueblo

\- ¡Pero Red...! -Gritó el Prof. Oak sabiendo que era inútil hacerlo

\- Habrá crecido, pero no ha cambiado mucho

Red no podía esperar que un pequeño obstáculo se interpusiera en ver a una de sus mejores amigas, sin dudarlo se fue a Ciudad Celeste para poder reencontrarse con ella.

Cuando finalmente llego a Ciudad Celeste, lo primero que se fijo fue en el Gimnasio, claramente las cosas ya no eran como antes. El Gimnasio no solo era un lugar para conseguir la medalla, sino que también se encargaba de dar clases a los niños que querían enfrentarse al mundo pokémon.

El chico no quería perder más tiempo así que de una vez abrió las puertas del Gimnasio. Vio que estaba completamente vació y en las orillas de la piscina había solo una bebida con una toalla al lado.

Red miró con tristeza el lugar y se retiró, pensó que tal vez Misty se encontraba en su mansión pero cuando estaba por salir sintió un viento suave en la espalda.

\- Así que has llegado... - Dijo una leve voz. Red se dio vuelta enseguida y al ver a la chica su corazón volvió a latir, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos. Lo único que hizo Red al verla, fue abrazarla como nunca.

La pelirroja se sonrojo ante el acto de su amigo, intento apartarlo pero el calor que tenía el cuerpo de Red la hacía sentir a gusto, así que solo acepto su abrazo con timidez.

\- Red... -Suspiró Misty al sentir el cuerpo de su compañero

Red luego se alejó de Misty, y sujetó sus hombros mirándola fijamente

\- ¿Y cómo has estado? - La pelirroja pensó que hoy sería su día de suerte pero no fue así, sintió una desilusión en su interior pero la idea de que Red estuviera aquí la consolaba.

La presencia del joven la alegraba, a pesar de que prácticamente el mismo desvaneció ese maravilloso momento, así que solo lo dejo pasar y le contesto

\- Bien... Todo ha estado bien aquí - Misty se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba hacía al lado para evitar los ojos de Red

\- Que bien... -Por un momento la atmósfera se volvió tensa y un gran silencio inundo el lugar. Luego de un rato, Red hablo - Yo... me debo ir a Pueblo Paleta, me están esperando

Misty lo miro y en sus ojos se veía una gran tristeza, trago saliva, aguanto lo que quería decir y solo asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Nos vemos luego -Red se despidió de Misty y salió de Ciudad Celeste para dirigirse a Pueblo Paleta, él no tenía muy en claro lo que acababa de suceder pero se sentía arrepentido por la actitud que había tenido con Misty.

Cuando Red ya caminaba por la Ruta 3, aun pensando sobre lo sucedido se encontró con el Prof. Oak, quien venía como si hubiera corrido en el Pokéathlon

\- Red... Yo... -El Prof. Oak se daba pausas al hablar, se veía exhausto y le costaba un poco respirar

\- ¿Sucede algo malo Prof. Oak? -Pregunto Red preocupado por el estado en el que estaba el Prof.

\- No... -Tomo su pausa por última vez y se preparó para hablar- Nos alegras que hayas vuelto, pero tenemos una sorpresa para ti

\- ¡Genial! -Red iba a dirigirse hacia el Pueblo Paleta pero fue detenido por el Prof. Oak

\- Sobre eso... La sorpresa aún no está lista, por lo que te pido que por favor te quedes en otro lugar mientras lo hacemos

\- Claro... –Asintió


	2. Parte 2

El chico se quedó en el lugar pensando, mientras veía al Profesor alejarse lentamente por el sendero. "¿Dónde iré?", se preguntaba con gran confusión, aunque es obvio donde quería pasar el rato, pero tal vez no era lo correcto luego de esa fría despedida.

"Lo haré", se dijo a sí mismo y levantó la mirada, se puso en marcha para intentar conseguir una disculpa de su amiga, pero de seguro ella ya lo había perdonado.

A pesar de que el gimnasio no quedaba lejos de donde estaba, le tomó mucho tiempo en ir hacia allá ya que mientras lo hacía, reflexionaba acerca de su actitud y todos los años de amistad que había llevado con ella. De pronto, una misteriosa palabra llegó a su mente e hizo que temblara. "Amor", algo simple pero a la vez muy complicado de explicar, en el que Red no era un experto ni mucho menos sabía de qué se trataba. Tampoco es que fuera un completo ignorante acerca del tema, sólo que nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso, como ahora.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro se dispuso a olvidarse de esos pensamientos y siguió con su camino, pero cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta que ya había llegado.

Entró un poco tímido, algo inusual de él, pero sabía que existía una tensión entre ellos dos después de lo que pasó, pero nuevamente se detuvo y pensó "¿Por qué tanta preocupación por algo así?". Tal vez durante sus viajes aprendió a valorar mucho más la amistad y sólo está preocupándose de ella para no hacerla enojar, de seguro sólo era eso.

Inmediatamente apareció Misty causándole un pequeño susto a Red, lo que causó extrañeza en la pelirroja.

— Has vuelto… –dijo en voz baja un poco desanimada

— Sí… el profesor dijo que me tenía una sorpresa y no podía volver a Pueblo Paleta…

— Así que es sólo por eso…

La tensión nuevamente había vuelto, y Red no tuvo otra mejor opción que poner su mano en su cabeza como un gesto de vergüenza. Misty sabía lo que él pensaba, lo conocía muy bien así que dejó pasar la situación y decidió cambiar el tema, hablando sobre cosas normales aunque ambos estaban un poco incómodos.

El tiempo pasó rápido y esa incomodidad desapareció, pero cuando estaban en el mejor momento hablando sobre sus recuerdos, el móvil de Red sonó y era otra vez el Profesor Oak.

— ¿Y recuerdas cuando mi Gyarados…? –se reía pero tuvo que callarse cuando escuchó al móvil de Red

Cuando le contestó, Red asintió y se levantó al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía la mano a su compañera.

— Vamos a la fiesta –dio una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre daba cuando algo le emocionaba

Misty se sintió feliz porque la invitaba, no sabía dónde, pero lo que le importaba es que fuera con él. Sin dudarlo, tomó su mano y se dejó llevar por la emoción, dando una gran sonrisa que parecía que iluminaba.

Corrieron por las rutas para poder llegar. Ambos se veían como pequeños niños jugando y riendo, ese era el momento más especial para ella, estaba feliz. Una gota cayó en las manos de Misty, otra cayó en el cabello de Red y las siguientes se encargaron de colorear el suelo con sus chispas, el cielo se había teñido de gris junto a las grandes nubes que se veían llenas de agua, el pronóstico no había advertido sobre esto.

A pesar de su edad, Red seguía teniendo ese espíritu de niñez y miraba la escena con alegría, creía que era divertido jugar con la lluvia, pero también pensó en Misty, quien posiblemente no estaba feliz al mojarse, así que le dio una mirada para que siguieran su camino, pero al hacerlo pudo ver a "otra" Misty, una Misty con una expresión de calidez y nostalgia en su mirada, abrazándose a sí misma y sintiendo la lluvia en su cuerpo. De alguna forma, la lluvia se veía más hermosa de lo que era.

— Misty… –susurró Red sin darse cuenta de llamarla

— Lo siento, debemos continuar –le brindó una sonrisa y empezó a caminar

Todo era muy extraño, la fiesta de bienvenida se le había olvidado por completo y lo único que podía mirar era a Misty, quien se alejaba para llegar pronto a Pueblo Paleta. Sintió como si una oportunidad se estuviera escapando de sus manos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los rayos y truenos que comenzaron a escucharse cerca del lugar, lo que alarmó a Red.

— Esto puede ser peligroso…

— ¿Rayos? Nunca había visto rayos en Kanto –miraba Misty a su alrededor, cuando de pronto sintió una calidez en su mano

En efecto, esa calidez se debía a la mano de Red que tomó de la suya para correr a un lugar donde refugiarse. Misty le recordaba a Red en constantes ocasiones que no debían desviarse del camino o llegarían tarde a su fiesta, pero él hizo caso omiso a esas advertencias y encontró un buen arbusto para "esconderse" mientras los rayos desaparecían.

— Red, ¿por qué no me escuchas?

— Aquí estaremos a salvo

— ¡Red! El Profesor Oak debe estar preocupado por ti

— Haha, no te preocupes, él lo entenderá

— Red… siempre tan despreocupado como siempre –suspiró y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo

Era más que obvio, ¿quién no sentiría frío con esa vestimenta de Misty? Red se sacó su típica chaqueta roja y la colocó encima de Misty para que la cubriera. Tal vez para otras personas esto podría ser algún signo de amor, pero Misty sabía muy bien que sólo se trataba de amistad, de una amistad pura.

— No era necesario, pero gracias

— Me pregunto cuándo pasará todo esto –Misty no podía dejar de mirar esos brillantes ojos carmesí que reflejaban la lluvia

— Estoy feliz de que estés aquí… –Misty abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, mirando el lodo que se formaba por el

— Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí, extrañaba mi antiguo hogar y a mis amigos

— Ellos también te extrañaron mucho, siempre decían rumores sobre tus viajes

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

— Yo… bien… he cuidado el gimnasio como siempre lo he hecho, ya he olvidado la cuenta de cuántas personas han venido a desafiarme sólo porque alguna vez le gané al famoso Red

— ¿"Famoso Red"? No creí que tuviera una fama o algo así –dio una gran carcajada

— Sí…

— Lamento si han venido personas a buscarte sólo por eso, creo que no he sido de mucha ayuda para ti –rió un poco más, avergonzado

— N-no te disculpes, en realidad siempre has sido de gran ayuda aquí… y siempre

— Qué bien, no me gustaría ser una molestia para ti

— ¿Y…? ¿Yellow? –Misty hizo una pregunta que la destrozaba lentamente por dentro, sabía que la pequeña rubia tenía sentimientos más profundos por Red, al igual que ella

— Ella sigue ayudando a los pokémon como siempre, ¿por qué preguntas?

— Creí que ustedes dos eran algo más… –un nudo se empezó a formar en su garganta

— Claro, Yellow es como la hermana menor que nunca tuve, ella es parte de mi familia

— No me refiero a eso…

— ¿Te refieres a…? –recordó las insinuaciones que Blue le dio algún día, sobre los sentimientos de Yellow – No… en realidad nunca he visto a Yellow ni a nadie de esa forma

"En realidad nunca he visto a Yellow ni a nadie de esa forma", esa oración se clavó inesperadamente en el corazón de Misty, como una flecha, realmente fue como si una fecha se clavara en su pecho y causara todo el dolor que estaba causando. Red notó la triste mirada de Misty, sabía que no estaba bien y de seguro era por su culpa. Le sugirió seguir caminando para cambiar el tema y así hacerla más feliz, pero resultó todo lo contrario

— ¿Por qué cambias el tema? –Misty estaba a punto de explotar, esos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo ocultó se iban a escapar de la peor forma

— Yo… sé que estás mal, es mejor que no pienses en lo que estás pensando –claramente el entrenador pokémon no sabía exactamente la razón de la tristeza de Misty, y eso pudo haber sido su error

— ¿No sabías que Yellow está enamorada de ti?

— ¿Yellow…? Pero si ella… –no se sorprendió tanto al escuchar en eso, porque Blue ya le había dado las pistas suficientes sobre eso, tan sólo… no quería aceptarlo

— ¿No sabías que… tanto Yellow como yo estamos enamoradas de ti? –bajó la mirada ocultándola en su gran mechón naranjo, ahora las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando, Misty? –le dio una sonrisa vergonzosa, como si fuera una broma. En algún tiempo pasado Misty pudo haber hecho eso, confesarse y luego decir que era parte de una broma, pero sabía que ya no eran niños y lo dicho ya estaba hecho

— Tú te fuiste sin más de la región… sólo estabas preocupado de entrenar, sé que no fui parte importante de tu vida en tu infancia pero aún así… quería que mostraras de que te importaba un poco… ¡Fui la única que esperé por ti durante todo este tiempo! –esos hermosos ojos color del mar estaban iguales de grises como el cielo

— Misty… no sabía que te sentías así

— Lo sé… yo nunca te dije todo lo sentía por ti y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias de un amor no correspondido –se levantó con todo el rostro mojado y ni se atrevió a darle una última mirada a Red– Adiós Red… espero que disfrutes de tu fiesta, si te vas mañana, por favor ven a despedirte… sólo… olvida esto

Y corrió. Una escena vino a la mente de Red y es igual a lo que había visto anteriormente, a Misty alejarse al igual que su oportunidad pero, ¿a qué oportunidad se refería?

¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta de bienvenida? Su gran amiga tenía el corazón roto por su culpa y debía arreglarlo de alguna forma, ya no eran niños y las responsabilidades eran parte de su vida, él quería ayudarla y lo haría. Al igual que ella, corrió y siguió sus pasos, no había explicación de cómo Misty se había adelantado tanto pero no importaba, él sólo debía seguir corriendo para alcanzarla aunque fuera una tarea difícil con el suelo mojado y barro a su alrededor.

Finalmente llegó al gimnasio, de alguna u otra forma se apreciaba distinto a como lo había hecho las veces anteriores. No había ningún alma por el lugar, el agua de la piscina se veía tranquila como siempre y los vidrios estaban algo empañados por el calor que había dentro. Pensó que podía estar bañándose, esa era su forma de librarse de los problemas y pensar más al respecto pero esta vez no, no había rastro de Misty.

Dio un gran suspiro y se armó de valor para buscar en su habitación, él sabía que como chico no se le estaba permitido hacer eso pero esto era una emergencia.

Abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera tocarla, encontrándose con Misty quien apreciaba una foto de hace muchos años atrás, donde ella y Red estaban apoyándose mutuamente luego de una ardua batalla.

— ¿Red? ¿Me seguiste? –preguntó sorprendida, como si fuera algo que no esperara de él

— Lo siento… sé que querías estar sola pero no podía dejar las cosas así

— Típico de ti…

Red se acercó a Misty y tomó sus hombros, preguntándole por qué no le había comunicado sus sentimientos todos estos años, parecía un forcejeo de parte del entrenador.

— Si te hubiera dicho… ya no sería lo mismo, como ahora

— Pero…

Sólo un pequeño movimiento equivocado bastó para que ambos cayeran en la cama de Misty. Uno sobre el otro, mirándose fijamente. Misty se sentía acorralada por los brazos de Red y quería levantarse, pero se perdía constantemente en sus ojos carmesí y sobre todo en esa expresión de determinación que la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Por qué…? –pronunció Red, sin tomar en cuenta en la posición que estaban– ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

— Ya te dije… no hubiera sido lo mismo… –tomó los brazos de Red y la vergüenza de hace un minuto se esfumó, ahora la mirada de determinación provenía de ella– No quería perder a mi mejor amigo

¿Mejor amigo? Claro, además de Yellow y Blue quienes fueron sus acompañantes, también estaba Misty, su primera amiga y posiblemente la mejor. ¿Por qué no lo notó antes? Aunque las cosas ya no hubieran sido iguales, hubiera preferido eso que ver el rostro de Misty triste, él sólo quería verla feliz como siempre lo estaba las veces que se encontraban, pero el tiempo continúa y las personas cambian, ahora el amor ya era una palabra que estaba dentro de la mente de Red.

— ¿Mejor amigo…? –por un momento esas palabras le dolieron, un dolor que no había sentido antes–

— Sí… Red, ¿te puedes quitar…? –antes de que pudiera terminar por completo la frase, fue abrazada bruscamente por él, como si ese abrazo llegara hasta su alma

— Misty, yo… siempre te quise, nunca pensé en tus sentimientos ni en los de Yellow, pero ahora sé qué es lo que sienten ambas y…

— No es necesario que hagas un esfuerzo, lastimar a las personas es inevitable en algunas ocasiones y tan sólo fue algo de la vida… –aceptó su abrazo mientras cálidas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas frías, sólo esto le bastaba para ser feliz, ya no debía ocultar nada más, ni siquiera era un problema si Red la rechazaba

— Y… quiero aceptar tus sentimientos –dejó de abrazarla y nuevamente la miró con determinación, incluso podría decir que sus ojos se veían algo aguados por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir

— ¿Qué…?

Era un sueño, un lindo sueño que se estaba formando frente a sus ojos, ni en sus mayores fantasías había imaginado esto, o tal vez sí, pero nada de lo que había imaginado se igualaba a este momento. Ambos tragaron saliva y el rostro de Red se acercaba cada vez más al de la pelirroja, estaban a pocos milímetros de concretar un beso pero él no haría nada que ella no quisiera

— Red… ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó como si fuera una decisión que definiría su vida

— Sí… ¿Tú quieres? –el tono de Red se escuchaba bastante tembloroso, nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica como ahora

Ella sólo asintió, por lo que Red prosiguió y llegó hasta los labios de su amada, sintiendo algo completamente nuevo para él; una sensación en el estómago y otra en el pecho, sentimientos que se complementaban y creaban armonía en su interior. Sólo un beso bastó para que Red despertara esos sentimientos que tan dormidos estaban.

Mientras Misty no pudo evitar derramar otra lágrima más por la emoción de algo que había esperado por mucho tiempo; besar los labios de su entrenador favorito, eso era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. De alguna u otra forma, la situación empezó a "acelerar" de una manera imprevista, por lo que ya no era un simple beso, sino que ambos decidieron dar el siguiente paso y juntar algo más que sus labios.

Esta vez el cuerpo de Misty temblaba por la emoción de sentir el cuerpo de Red de una forma más íntima y el sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro y cuerpo… Un calor indescriptible emanaba de su ser y pareciera que en cualquier momento se iba a volver loca por la manera en la Red besaba. A pesar de que era su primer beso, mostraba mucha experiencia. No podía esperar menor de alguien de 20 años.

Se pudo dar cuenta que la mano de Red bajaba lentamente por sus hombres, antes de llegar a sus pechos, pareciera que intentaba hacer algo más pero no se atrevía, así que Misty se encargó de guiarlo.

— Puedes hacerlo… –separó sus labios de los de él para poder hablar, mientras intentaba respirar con naturalidad

Red sabía que Misty se refería específicamente a ello, así que con algo de temor bajó su mano lentamente mientras acariciaba sus hombros, brazos, cintura y finalmente colocó su mano en uno de los pechos de Misty. Suave, redondo y esponjoso, fue una de las cosas que pensó al tocar aquello, una característica muy diferente a lo que era Yellow. Bueno, él era un chico y era inevitable para él haberse no fijado en el cuerpo de una de sus compañeras, y agradeció no haber mirado antes a Misty con otros ojos porque así era más sorpresa para él de lo que le esperaba.

Sin esperar más, presionó un poco y pudo escuchar los gemidos de su amiga, como si le estuviera haciendo lo más maravilloso del mundo. No sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero su cuerpo le indicaba que debía hacer algo más, quien le daba grandes señales de que el cuerpo de Misty era muy excitante para

— Estoy lista… –dijo desviando la mirada, con algo de vergüenza

— Misty… prometo cuidarte… –apoyó su cabeza encima de la de ella y le dio un beso en la frente, esa fue una señal de que ahora todo sería diferente

Se levantó y apoyó sus rodillas en la cama, así podía sacar el pantalón de Misty con mayor facilidad. Desabrochó uno en uno los botones con suma calma, indicándole que moviera un poco sus caderas para poder desvestirla. Red lanzó el pantalón, no sabe a dónde, pero eso era lo de menos. Misty tampoco se quedó quieta y sacó la camisa de Red y la de ella, ambos miraban sus cuerpos anonadados por lo maravilloso que se veía.

La emoción de Red cada vez se hacía más grande por probar el cuerpo de Misty y eso se demostraba en sus pantalones, los cuales comenzaban a apretar misteriosamente. La besó y luego se encargó de tocar su intimidad, con mucha delicadeza –algo no propio de él- y suavidad, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, algo que lo provocaba más.

— Ahora es el momento… –indicó Misty, quien también estaba ansiosa por recibir el amor de Red

La ropa interior de ambos había desaparecido y Red ya estaba más que listo para hacerlo, así que tomó su miembro para guiarlo hasta el lugar más caliente del cuerpo de Misty, moviendo lentamente sus caderas para estar dentro de ella. Los gemidos no tardaron en escucharse.

Cuando ya estaba por completo dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse y Misty lo abrazó, recibiendo todo ese amor con felicidad y placer, no podía creer que su primera vez era con su primer amor y al único hombre que amó. Las embestidas cada vez se hacían más rápidas y fuertes, Red había encontrado otra cosa además de los pokémon que le encantaba y eso era el interior de Misty, el cual era algo adictivo para él aunque fuera la primera vez que probaba algo así.

— Misty, yo… –dijo jadeando y abrazando con mucho más fuerza

— No te preocupes… está bien –ella sabía a lo que se refería

Ambos gemían al unísono y estaban a punto de llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo, hasta que Red no pudo soportarlo más y terminó por darle de su pequeña semilla a Misty, una sensación algo incómoda pero no menos placentera.

— Lo siento… –su respiración ya estaba normal pero sudaba como nunca lo había hecho

— Ah… la fiesta…

No quería interrumpir el momento de esa forma pero no podían dejar a las demás personas esperando, sobre todo cuando la lluvia ya había pasado. Con rapidez, se vistieron y caminaron hasta Pueblo Paleta, extrañamente ya no sentían vergüenza y su relación no había cambiado mucho, seguían siendo los buenos amigos como antes.

Cuando llegaron, la entrada estaba adornada con muchos globos y serpentinas en señal de bienvenida para Red, quien miraba alucinado por los esfuerzos que habían hecho los habitantes del pueblo.

— ¡Red! Te estábamos esperando, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó el Profesor Oak preocupado

— Bueno… –rascó su cabeza y tanto como él y Misty desviaron la mirada

— Ya no importa, lo bueno que estás aquí, así que podemos empezar con la fiesta

Había música, muchos pastelitos y un gran pastel con el rostro de Red, curiosamente fue el pastel favorito de Misty. Así fue como terminó la bienvenida de Red, riendo, cantando, bailando y disfrutando de la compañía de todos, no había nada mejor que esto... excepto el cuerpo de Misty, claro.

* * *

A nadie le importan los preservativos... ni la chaqueta de Red que no sé dónde quedó (?).

Espero que les haya gustado, escribir lemon no es lo mismo y es mi segundo intento, así que si tienen una queja, soy toda oídos~

También si quieren que escriba sobre una pareja en particular, me gusta el romance en PokeSpe 3


End file.
